


Fae Motherhood

by klutzy_girl



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Family, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Lauren finally get their long-awaited family when they adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fae Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Lost Girl and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Bo and Lauren had wanted to adopt a child for a long time. There had been a few bumps in the road – and one heartbreak when the birth mother took her daughter back - but they were still hopeful. When they got the phone call that was about to change their lives forever, neither woman had been expecting it. They were just hanging out with Kenzi at Trick’s when it happened.

Bo nearly dropped her cell in shock when she was told to get down to the hospital. “What is it?” a concerned Lauren questioned. She was worried something bad had happened.

“That was Marley. She said we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible because this could be it.” Her hands were shaky and sweaty, and she wasn’t sure where her keys were.

Lauren’s mouth dropped open. “Did she say which hospital? We may have a child by the end of the night, Bo!”

Kenzi buzzed with excitement next to them as Trick beamed. “I might be an aunt for real? Hurry up and go!” 

“Good luck!” Trick called as his granddaughter and granddaughter-in-law bolted out of the bar like a bat out of hell. He was nervous for them, but he had a feeling it was going to work out for Bo and Lauren this time.

Bo nearly crashed into their Fae social worker, Marley, when they arrived at the hospital. “So what’s happened?”

Lauren laughed and pulled her wife back. “Bo, let her speak.”

Marley smiled at them, but looked sad. “A few days ago, Fae were involved in a car accident – drunk driver – and were killed.”

Lauren clasped a hand over her mouth. “That’s awful.”

Marley nodded. “Cassandra was pregnant and the babies were delivered via emergency C-section. She died early this morning. The twins were three weeks early, but both are perfectly healthy. They also have a four year old daughter named Trinity. There’s no family members left on either side at all, so the kids need a home. You two have already had the home study and have been waiting for a long time. Plus, you two know how to handle Fae. And the kids can’t be split up. That was imperative. So, what do you say? Do you think you can take on a four year old and two newborns?”

Bo was reeling and didn’t know what to do next. “Can Lauren and I talk in private for a few minutes?” She wanted to make sure she was on the same page as her wife.

“Of course. This is a big decision.” Marley stepped away and left them alone.

“What do you think? Three children – especially two newborns – are going to be a lot of work, but I think we can handle it.” Lauren was terrified, but she wanted to adopt them. 

Also terrified, Bo didn’t have to think about it for very long. “I think we should do this. I want to meet them first before we make the final decision, though.”

Lauren laughed. “This is really happening.” 

She nodded. “It is, babe.” She and Lauren had decided to give children a home that needed it instead of one of them getting pregnant, and they didn’t regret their decision. 

Marley returned. “So, what have you two decided?”

“We’d like to meet them first if that’s okay.” Lauren had a feeling they’d be saying yes no matter what, however. 

“Of course. I’ll take you to the nursery so you can meet the babies. Trinity suffered minor injuries in the accident and is currently in a room on the pediatric ward. You can meet her after.” Bo and Lauren followed Marley into the elevator and up to the maternity ward.

Marley stopped a nurse, and then the four of them went into the nursery. “Meet Baby Boy and Baby Girl Lincoln. They can be Dennis-Lewis babies if you want to adopt them.”

Bo felt awkward holding a baby, but she quickly adjusted to it once the little girl was handed to her. “Hi you. You’re pretty awesome.”

“So are you, little man. You’re so handsome.” Lauren was already in love and she couldn’t imagine not adopting them. She just hoped Bo felt the same way.

She did. “We should probably switch, but I don’t want to give her up.” Bo leaned down and kissed the baby’s forehead. It just felt right to hold her, but she had one question. “What kind of Fae are they?”

“They’re empathic Fae. They can feel what others are feeling. Their powers haven’t kicked in yet, however,” Marley explained.

“Can we meet Trinity now?” Lauren was desperate to meet the third child.

Marley smiled at them as they reluctantly set the babies down. Bo and Lauren headed down to the pediatric ward with her. “Trinity, I’d like for you to meet someone. This is Bo Dennis and her wife, Lauren Lewis.”

Bo waved. “Nice to meet you.”

Lauren couldn’t stop grinning. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Trinity. I’m so sorry about your parents.”

Trinity’s eyes flooded with tears, but she didn’t let them fall. “Hi.” 

Marley went over to the bed and squeezed her hand. “Bo and Lauren just wanted to stop by and see you.” She didn’t want to break the little girl’s heart if she didn’t have to, so that’s why she didn’t say anything about the possible adoption. After talking with Trinity for half an hour, Bo and Lauren left and went down to the cafeteria. “Have you made a decision yet?”

Bo and Lauren looked at each other and nodded. “We’d like to adopt all three of them,” Bo informed Marley. 

“That’s wonderful news. We’ll get started on the paperwork as soon as possible. You two will finally have that family you’ve been wanting. There’ll be a few home visits to check up on how everybody’s doing before the adoption is final. And I recommend that Trinity see a therapist because this won’t be easy. The twins are two days old and able to go home, but they need names. Trinity’s going to be discharged in the morning so you can pick up all three of them then. I assume you need some time to get ready for their arrivals.”

“Yes, we do. And Lauren, are you still set on those names you picked out all those years ago?” Bo was pretty sure she knew the answer, but wanted to hear them again anyway.

“Yes. They’re named Charlotte and Ethan. Bo, you get the choice of middle names.” Lauren didn’t want to steal her wife’s thunder on naming the babies.

“Charlotte Kenzi and Ethan Patrick.” Bo had considered using Fitzpatrick as a middle name to honor her grandfather, but decided against it in the end. Plus, Patrick worked well. 

“Perfect. Let’s stop by the agency and get started on the adoption paper and then you can go home to prepare for your children.”

After filling out the requisite paperwork, Bo and Lauren couldn’t stop smiling as they made their way back to the bar. Kenzi ambushed them immediately. “So? What happened? Why don’t you have any kids?”

“Slow down, Kenz. They’ll be home tomorrow,” a laughing Bo assured her.

Trick picked up on her words immediately. “They’ll?”

Lauren took over the explanation from there. “Three Fae children – two newborns – were orphaned earlier today. They can’t be separated, so we agreed to adopt all three of them. The oldest – Trinity – is four years old. Ethan and Charlotte are only two days old. So we need some cribs and diapers and everything else. And a child bed. Oh fuck, we need so much shit.”

“Don’t worry, we’re on it,” Kenzi assured her as she got out her phone. She called Dyson, Tamsin, and Hale for help.”

With their friends helping them out, Bo and Lauren were able to pick out everything they needed within a few hours. They were glad it was still early afternoon so they weren’t panicking so much at night and trying to get everything together. “We’re going to be moms,” Bo told her wife after they got home that night. They had set everything up and were well-prepared for their children’s arrival. 

“Yeah, we are. How are you feeling about that?” Lauren stroked her face and tucked her hair back.

“Scared, but really happy. You?”

“Same. This is surreal, you know? We’ve waited years for this.” Bo couldn’t help the laughter that escaped. She was terrified about screwing these kids up, but she knew she could handle it with Lauren and her family by her side. They would keep her on the straight and narrow in regards to motherhood.

The next morning, Bo and Lauren went to the hospital alone – everyone else was waiting back at the bar to meet the Lewis kids (Bo had decided against including her last name). “Congratulations to all of you and good luck,” Marley told them.

“Are you nervous?” Bo asked Trinity.

She nodded. “Yes. I don’t like strange places, Miss Bo.” 

They were going to have to work on names, but Bo and Lauren understood that she was having a hard time with the loss of her parents. This wasn’t going to be easy. “It’s okay. We’re nervous too,” Lauren assured her. She squeezed her hand.

Getting Ethan and Charlotte into the baby seats was an interesting experience (Trinity actually laughed at them), but Bo and Lauren figured it out and got them settled. Fortunately for them, the twins slept the whole way to the bar. 

Kenzi bounced up and down from her seat when the new family of five stepped inside. “Give me a Faeby, please,” she begged.

Bo laughed and unbuckled Charlotte before handing her over to her best friend. Trick quickly picked up Ethan and started babbling to him. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Trinity. I’m a friend of Bo and Lauren’s, Dyson.” Dyson shook her hand, which endeared the four year old.

“What are you?” Trinity cocked her head and stared at the cop in confusion.

“I’m a wolf. We don’t want to scare anybody, but I’ll show you later, okay?” Dyson sat down and looked at Charlotte over Kenzi’s shoulder. “Congratulations, guys. I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m Aunt Kenzi and I am going to spoil you rotten, Trin. If they tell you no, I’ll let you do it.”

“Kenzi!” scolded Bo, but she laughed. She hadn’t expected any differently from her best friend.

“What? It’s my prerogative.” Kenzi handed Charlotte over to Hale and stole Ethan from a protesting Trick.

“So I’m a great-grandfather. I’m glad you and Bo finally got what you wanted. I’m just sorry these kids lost their parents,” he told Lauren.

“So are we. We’re not trying to replace their parents, but we are going to do our best.” Lauren was sure they could handle the situation.

There were some problems over the next three weeks – Trinity suffered from nightmares and the twins kept them awake pretty much all hours of the night – but gradually, all of them began to adjust to everything.

Uncharacteristically, Bo snapped one day about two months in. After hunting a Dark Fae killing elderly people, she came home to find the twins and Trinity in tears. Lauren was working so only their nanny (the one she hadn’t thought they needed at first) was there to help. And overwhelmed with her children’s demands and work, Bo burst into sobs. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she told their nanny, Matilda.

Matilda patted her on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Mrs. Dennis-Lewis. We all have bad days and this is normal. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner. Why don’t I stay and order dinner? Does pizza sound good?”

Bo nodded. “Thank you so much, Matilda.”

“No problem.” Matilda walked away to order the pizza. Still crying herself, Bo somehow managed to calm both Ethan and Charlotte down by placing them in their swings. The rocking motion lulled them both to sleep, which she was grateful for. She didn’t know if she could handle them staying awake any longer.

“I’m glad they stopped crying. Thanks, Miss Bo,” Trinity told her. 

When Lauren got home, she sent Bo to bed so they could relax and calm down. The twins were having a bad day too and it wasn’t easy to deal with them like that. It wasn’t a surprise something had snapped.

Five months in, Trinity finally broke. Bo and Lauren had been expecting it, but they figured the therapist was helping their oldest daughter. She was, but Trinity had been internalizing her grief for a long time. She woke up screaming from a nightmare. Lauren rushed in to see what the matter was while Bo went to check on the twins, who had been woken up and were unhappy about it.

“What happened? Did you have a nightmare?” Lauren was frantic with worry.

The sobbing Trinity nodded. “I dreameded about that night, Lauren. I want my mama! Give me back my mama and daddy!”

Lauren’s heart broke for her and she had to hold back some sobs of her own. She joined Trinity on the bed and pulled her in for a hug. “I know you miss your mama and daddy. I understand, Trinity. You lost something you never should have at your age. But Bo and I are here for you – we’re not going anywhere. We love you, and we love your brother and sister. Nothing is going to tear us away from you.”

“Promise?”

“We promise, baby girl. Lauren wasn’t kidding when she said that we love all three of you. I never expected to feel this way about anybody, but I feel so much more than I thought possible.” Bo walked into the room, holding both Charlotte and Ethan (it wasn’t easy).

The next day, Bo and Lauren took their children to the park to get some fresh air. Charlotte’s face lit up when Bo handed her her favorite toy. “Charlotte is easily pleased.” Lauren was happy about that.

“And Ethan hates pretty much everything.” Bo wasn’t surprised all of them had completely different personalities. It made their life more interesting (when they weren’t stressed out, anyway).

“So how did you get your name? Did your mommy and daddy every tell you?” Lauren asked over their eldest over dinner that night.

“Yes. I made them a trio, and they thought the name fitted me.” Trinity really liked her name.

“I figured they were Matrix fans,” Bo admitted under her breath. She let out an oomph when Lauren elbowed her.

Trinity, Charlotte, and Ethan’s adoptions were finalized several months later. It wasn’t always easy being mothers, but Bo and Lauren took their job seriously. Trinity eventually began referring to them as “Mama Bo and Momma Lauren”, a habit the twins picked up when they started talking. As per usual, there were bad days, but the good days far outnumbered them.


End file.
